Princess Ti song
by sweetluckygirl
Summary: A simple mission takes unexpected turns of events for Po, the dragon warrior, as he becomes a 'suitable' candidate for a husband by a princess of a village with invalid rules. Rated T for I seriously don't know.


Wow, I'm getting new ideas as each day passes. Oh I really need to get a life anyway new story! Inspired by naruto shippuden, don't remember the episode number. Hope you like it!

Don't own anything

Chapter 1 meeting

It was a normal day, a normal morning in the imperial city. The sun was shining,Birds were singing. The streets of this magnificent city was crowded, somewhere in the crowd was a group of, three to be exact , fellow Kung fu masters. Who were well know across the whole china for their victory over Shen . There was a small hight red panda with a cute nose who could be none other than the grandmaster shifu of the jade palace. There was a young monkey with fat cheeks who was master monkey of the furious five. last but not the least was a young, Handsome black and white panda with beautiful jade green eyes who could be no one else than the Dragon warrior, po ping also know as master po.

These three young ummm, two young and one old warriors were currently on their way home from a long but simple and easy mission, deciding to take some rest , much to the delight of the panda, master shifu allowed them to have a small tour around the marvelous city and told them to meet him back at the inn these three booked. Monkey and po sticked together almost the whole time until they got separated. So po ping decided the best thing to explore was the new, and different types and kinds of food.

"woah... Awesome!" po shouted as he took another bite of a cake slice. " excuse me" he said to the baker " can you tell me the recipe of this?" he asked

"sorry but I cant"

"please"

"no"

"please"

"no"

"pleaseeeeeeeeeeeeeeee"

"please try to understand kid this is a family secret"

" oh, sorry by the way the name is po" he said with a small smile. "wait! Are you po ping a.k.a the dragon warrior"

"that would be me sir"

The baker started screaming like a girl. "woah are you ok?" po asked in concern never before had he ever seen anyone go that wild after hearing that he was the dragon warrior. "OMG!THE DRAGON WARRIOR IS IN MY SHOP!" the baker shouted with joy

" I'm your biggest fan!" the baker explained "sign my head, no, sign my face, no sign my shop! Just sign something"

Xxxxxxxxxx

After po untangled himself from the massive crowd that had surrounded him after hearing the baker screams. Some part of po was shocked upon learning that in a city like the imperial city there was a fan club of him which had over 100 members! And the other half was proud of himself. wonder what tigress will say when she hears this po thought with a grin.

"princess ti song! Princess Ti song" a fox came running while screaming.

Bringing po back to reality. A princess, over here? Po thought

"I will defeat you and than marry you!"

The fox stopped in front of two hooded fox jumped to deliver a kick to one of the hooded figures. But the hooded figure dodged it pretty easily, jumped and give the fox a kick on his head. It removed the hood revealing a beautiful leopard. She than punch the fox and knocked him out cold.

A princess who knows Kung fu? That's werid po thought I wonder what's going on.

Princess Ti song took her hood again and started walking in the opposite direction. Only to be stopped by po. " hey what's going on? why did.. Hey wait I'm talking to you"

The leopard agnored po and keep on walking. Po went after the princess but was stopped by the other leopard ( the other hooded person)

"who are you?" she asked in a voice even colder that tigress's. "this does not concern you"

"of course it does, I'm the dragon warrior, and I have the right to know whats going on"

"your the dragon warrior?" she asked with a hint of disbelief in her voice.

"yes, the name is po ping"

"apologize, dragon warrior" she said " my name is Ming. And I'm the priencess Ti song's most trusted and loyal servant"

"okey... So what the hell was that all about?" po inquired " that guy wanted to marry this priencess Ti ong or song whatever so why did he attacked her?

" This is one of the reasons we were searching for you dragon warrior"

"Searching for me? Do you want me to be the princess bodyguard or something?" po asked showing a little bit of annoyance in his voice.

" let's find some place to sit than we shall talk" ming said in a commanding voice

" ok "

So Ming and po sat on the nearest bench.

After a long uncomfortable silence. Ming started to speak. " you are A very famous warrior" she said " the stories of your victories are even famous in our village."

" so this Ti song, she the village's princess right? So why were you guys looking for me"

" because you are a worthy warrior"

" really? I mean thank you" after a pause po asked " so is that all you wanted to say?"

Ming gived him a irritating look. "do we look like fools to you?" she asked

'A little' po thought " of course not"

Ming sighted. " please have a dual with priencess Ti song"

"Wait! What? Why" Po asked. His voice was clearly hinting shock

" this is why we were searching for you" Ming said rolling her eyes she repeated

" please have a duel with princess Ti song"

" but why?"

" well it isnt much of a big deal if princess Ti song wins we will leave"

"and what if I win?"

Ming said nothing for a while. Her mind was racing to find the exact words to tell this stranger. And thinking of his most possible reactions. Than she finally answered the panda a little scared of what might happen next.

" you will than, have the princess hand for marriage"

Ok chapter 1 is done, do tell what you guys think about this. Anyway guys is with my writing style am i capable of becoming a good author? Please do tell


End file.
